Dirty Little Things
by BedknobsAndBroomsticks
Summary: Smutty one-shots about various pairings. This is my first foray into writing smut, so feedback is very much appreciated! New: "Hit the Showers"- Fresh off the Quidditch pitch, Alicia Spinnet and Roger Davies settle their house rivalry by sneaking a steamy moment in the locker room showers.


Hit the Showers

"Potter has caught the snitch! It's all over! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan's magnified voice boomed out over the Quidditch pitch.

Alicia Spinnet pumped her fist and swerved her broom over to celebrate with her fellow chasers. Sharing high-fives and hugs with Angelina and Katie, she could see the anger and disappointment on the faces of the Ravenclaw team. She couldn't have cared, however, as she was too overjoyed that they had managed to get the victory over their rivals. Cho Chang was hanging her head and Roger Davies was screaming at someone, but none of that mattered. The chasers swooped down to join their victorious seeker, and the team headed back to the Gryffindor dressing room.

Drenched in sweat, not to mention a little blood from a nasty scrape, Alicia was desperate for a wash. _Especially_ after sitting through Oliver's postgame analysis. The man was never satisfied, that was for sure. The rest of the team had already headed off for their showers, but here she was, receiving one-to-one coaching advice from the marvelous Mr. Wood. She thought that she had played well, which he agreed with, but that didn't mean he didn't see the need to spend fifteen extra minutes telling her how to play better next time.

"Oliver, can't we do this in training?" she sighed. Angelina and Katie were now emerging from their showers fully re-dressed, while the boys had already left. And yet she was still stuck listening to him bleat on.

"Al, do you want us to wait for you?" Angelina asked.

"Nah, that's alright, I'll be back up to the common room in a little bit," she replied.

"I'm just saying, try the Grossman Maneuver next match, I think it'll really work for you," Oliver said, smiling and patting her on the shoulder. "Go on and get a shower, that scratch looks nasty."

"Charming as ever, Wood," she laughed.

Retreating to the girls' shower stalls, she stripped off her clothes and stepped under the flow. The warm water and steam felt so good on her sore muscles, her tired skin. She could hear the boys' showers click on as Oliver washed himself off as well. She stood for what felt like ages, letting the water just wash over her. It had been a long week, and she could do with the relaxation. After a time, she heard the dressing room door open and shut. Wood was gone, and she was finally alone.

"Hello, gorgeous."

The sound of a man's voice behind her made her jump. She turned around, trying to cover herself.

"Oh, it's you," she smiled at the man. "God, you scared me."

"You have to beware of strange men in showers." Her eyes scanned him up and down. Roger, stripped to his underwear, was certainly an appetizing sight.

"Ravenclaw showers not working?" she joked with him.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You know you're intruding on my alone time," she giggled, stroking his cheek.

"Didn't think you'd mind," he grinned, joining her under the water and jerking the shower curtain closed.

He gently brought his hand to the side of her face and his lips met hers, in a soft kiss. Her lips returned the favor, tender at first but then harder, and more passionate. Roger's hands moved to her waist and pulled her naked body into his.

Alicia's fingers ran over his smooth, muscled, now slippery chest as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. The kiss was scorching, and her breathing began to quicken as small gasps escaped her lips. Roger's mouth was on her neck now as he trailed kisses down her skin. The kisses were rough and passionate, a few starting to purple before he'd even left their sites. His hands wandered up her body, meeting his lips at her breasts. She moaned as he cupped her curves, running his tongue over her nipples. He playfully nibbled at them, hands moving back down to squeeze her firm ass.

"You're so fucking hot, Alicia," he breathed.

She grinded her hips against his, feeling the still-concealed bulge of his hard cock. Harder and harder he kissed her, and she grew wet with anticipation.

"Tell me," she purred, "did you come here for consolation?" She ran her hand over the bulge, teasing with her fingers when she found his head.

"If you're willing to provide it," he moaned.

"I think I can do that." She dropped to her knees, sliding his underwear down as she went. His cock was rock hard, and tantalizingly big. She teased him for a moment before taking it into her mouth. He moaned as her lips began to move up and down his length, her tongue complementing the heat of the shower. Further and further it slid back into her throat. As she licked and sucked, his hands tightened their grip on her hair.

"Fuck, you're going to make me come," he gasped.

"Don't you dare," she grinned, looking up at him.

"I would never." He lifted her from her knees, kissing her again.

"This is so _bad_ , Roger."

"I know," he grinned. His fingers wandered downward once again, brushing over her thighs before making their way between her legs. She moaned as he traced the folds of her opening. "Fuck, you're so wet." She gasped as he slipped first one, then two fingers inside her. His palm pleasured her clit as his fingers began to move faster in and out. He knew exactly what her body liked; knew exactly how to touch her.

She moaned again, the pleasure starting to build between her hips. The sensations of his touch coursed throughout her body, growing stronger and stronger. He moved forward, pressing her against the cold tile of the shower wall, fingers never ceasing. He was kissing her neck again, his free hand gripping her ass. The sensations were streaming from every part of her body. _Roger_ , they screamed. Her voice longed to echo them, to scream his name already, but she was far too afraid of being caught.

Another finger slipped inside her. It was too much to handle. Harder, faster, more and more pleasurable. With another thrust she was exploding, arching her back as pleasure flooded her body in waves. She clapped her hand to her mouth as she came, screaming against her fingers.

Out his fingers slipped, and he brought them to his mouth. She knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it, and she was happy to oblige. Turning away from him, her ass tantalizingly grazed his erection. Leaning forward and pressing her hands against the wall, she looked back over her shoulder where he was all but salivating.

He gripped her hips and, in one quick motion, buried his cock inside her. She moaned sharply. His hands wandered all over her as he began to thrust, the hot water of the shower running down her back. One hand found her breasts, the other her now hyper-sensitive clit as his cock slid in and out, faster and faster.

"God, you feel so good." His lips grazed her ear, but she couldn't respond. She could barely breathe for the pleasure that was once again building. He was hitting her in all the right places, and his fingers were so skilled. The sound of his hips slapping against her ass echoed throughout the showers—there could be no mistake about what was happening in the corner stall.

Again Roger's body was pressing her into the tiles, enveloping her in his muscular grasp. His cock slipping effortlessly between her ass cheeks, showing no mercy for her dripping wet pussy. She tried to stifle her moans but they came louder and louder, less and less in her control. The pressure between her hips was nearly unbearable, begging for release. "Make me come, Roger," she breathed. He bit down hard on her shoulder and, as if on cue, she exploded again, gasping for air between screams of pleasure.

Alicia could feel his body tense as her pussy tightened around him. She knew he couldn't hold out much longer, the sex was too good. His moans became louder and faster as his cock moved in and out in and out. She longed to hear him come. _Roger,_ her body screamed. "Roger," she moaned, softly. "Roger—"

"What in the bloody fucking hell is going on here?!"

Oliver.

"Oliver, get out!" Alicia tried to grab for the shower curtain, almost more embarrassed for the captain to see her naked body than about the, er, position she'd been caught in. She was, however, all too aware of Roger's cock still buried inside her.

"Me get out?" Oliver sputtered. "You get out, Davies. Out of my chaser, at least, would be a start."

Sliding out of her, Roger scrambled for his underwear to cover himself. "Wood, mate, fuck off, yeah? It's not a big deal."

"Look, Davies, I fully understand that who either of you choose to fuck is none of my business, but don't do it in my damn dressing room." He stormed off.

"So much for relaxation," Roger laughed.

"Or consolation," Alicia giggled.

"Not sure how I feel about the fact that Oliver Wood has seen my dick."

"Well, you brought it on yourself by coming in here."

"Excuse me, my dear, but by my records, you were the only one _coming_ in here," he grinned.

"Mmm, too true," she said, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss. "Maybe we can see to that later."

"I certainly hope so. But now I better get out of here before Wood kicks my ass." He kissed her again, scampered into his clothes, and made for the door.

Alicia smiled to herself. "Later indeed, Roger, later indeed."


End file.
